Casi nunca lo ves
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy usa a la gente, pero... ¿Qué tal si ellos supieran todo lo que pasa? Songfic desde el punto de vista de alguien que lo conoce bien


Notas de la Autora:

                               Hola!!!!!!! Aquí estoy con un fic más que extraño. Un songfic sobre lo que cierto personaje, del cual no voy a mencionar el nombre porque es sorpresa, piensa sobre Draco Malfoy. Si alguno se ustedes lectores, por azar de los azares, es fan mío, debe haberme oído decir algo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten (imposible) y please, dejen reviews!!!!

Disclaimer (una vez que me acuerdo): H.P y co. le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Aol-Time-Warner company. Este fic no tienes fines lucros, blah, blah, blah…

Advertencia: Este fic no es recomendable para fans extremistas de Draco Malfoy. Si les disgusta DEMASIADO que Draco salga mal parado no sigan leyendo. Aunque, claro, siempre hay posibilidad de que les guste igual… Yo soy fan de Draqui-poo (XP) y me gustó.

***********************************************************************************************

**Casi nunca lo ves**

_"¿Cómo puede ser que no importa a donde vayas, siempre quieras ser el centro de atención? Sé que lo haces porque quieres sentirte especial, pero esa no es la manera de hacerlo_

_._

**No hay lugar que no busqués**

**Ser la estrella principal**

**Hollywood**** queda sólo en L.A**

**Perdiste la humildad**

**Para ser especial**

_Tú vas tranquilo por ahí, sin darte cuenta de que todos te odian, incluyéndome. No sé cómo puedes sonreír cuando no le caes bien a nadie, se nota que eres un idiota._

**Y entre la gente sonriendo vas**

**Cuanta anestesia que te mandas**

**Quedaste en cuatro a la idiotez**

**Garganta profunda**

_Lo único que te importa es la fama; todo el tiempo te quieres lucir. Te olvidas se nosotros a menos que sea para que te aclamemos. Desengañate, por dios! No te queremos, mucho menos te admiramos._

**Cuando la excusa es sólo glamour**

**Vas olvidando este lado al sur**

**Abrí los ojos de una vez**

**No estamos a oscuras**

_Me asombra realmente ver como nunca prestas atención a lo que pasa. Todo el tiempo estás en tu propio mundo. Las cosas pasan y tú ni te das cuenta. La verdad, por mí, puedes morirte. A nadie le molestaría. Después de todo, no haces nada en este mundo más que molestar._

**Todo llega y así estás**

**Mendigando por ahí**

**Nada entendés **

**Siempre estás en otra**

**Qué te puedo decir**

**Podés ya no existir**

_No sabes nada de nada. Lo único que tomas en cuenta es a ti mismo. Cada momento que pierdes preocupándote sólo por ti y maltratándonos, te deja aún más solo._

**Y la ignorancia es tu perro fiel**

**Cada minuto que te perdés**

**Es un ladrillo en la pared**

**Dejándote solo**

_¡Basta de buscar ser el mejor! ¿Para que te sirve la fama? Para nada. Recuerda que hay otra gente en el mundo además de ti. Aún tienes una oportunidad. Remienda tu camino._

**Cuando la excusa es sólo glamour**

**Vas olvidando este lado al sur**

**Abrí los ojos de una vez**

**No estamos a oscuras**

****

_         No sabes ni dónde estás parado. Nunca le prestas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor. No se que te podría decir. Por mí, vete al infierno. Allí no molestarás a nadie con tu narcisismo._

**Nada entendés **

**Siempre estás en otra**

**Qué te puedo decir**

**Podés ya no existir**

_         Tu vas por ahí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero yo no se como lo haces. Si nadie te quiere, nadie te aguanta. Eres la persona más idiota que conozco. Has caído en el precipicio de la vanidad y no puedes salir._

**Y entre la gente sonriendo vas**

**Cuanta anestesia que te mandas**

**Quedaste en cuatro a la idiotez**

**Garganta profunda**

_Todo porque te admiren. Todo. ¿Cómo lo puedes soportar? Una vida sin verdaderos amigos. Date cuenta, ¿De qué sirve? ¿O es que no te das cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa?" _

**Cuando la excusa es sólo glamour**

**Vas olvidando este lado al sur**

**Abrí los ojos de una vez**

**No estamos a oscuras**

-Vincent, despierta!- le gritó una voz en su oído, mientras sentía un chasquido en la punta de su nariz.

-Eh, qué?- dijo el muchacho volviendo a la realidad.

-Te quedaste en trance- le reprochó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Oh, sí… Lo siento, estaba pensando- contestó con vaguedad, tratando de disculparse.

-¿Tú? ¿Pensando?- preguntó entonces otra voz cargada de sarcasmo. Vincent no tuvo que pensárselo ni un minuto para saber a quién pertenecía._ "Maldito arrogante" _pensó, pero igualmente le contestó.

-Sí, estaba pensando en qué comeré de postre en la cena.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Estás comiendo y ya piensas en qué comerás en la cena? Dios mío!- exclamó el rubio- En cualquier caso, ya vamos. Tengo que hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones, acompañenme y tal vez los ayude- terminó diciendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Gregory, mientras él y Vincent se levantaban. Draco se adelantó un poco, mientras los apuraba. En ese momento los dos muchachos aprovecharon para conversar un poco.

-Lo odio!- murmuró el de ojos apagados.

-Sí, yo también- convino su amigo con corte de pelo en forma de taza- Pero no podemos hacer nada. Debe darse cuenta él solo- suspiró- Hasta entonces tendremos que aguantar este suplicio.

-Lo se- replicó el otro- Pero es que es TAN insoportable- gruñó- Me vuelve loco!

-Cierto, Gregory. Pero él es Draco Malfoy y nosotros somos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Tenemos que estar juntos.

Los dos amigos cruzaron una mirada.

-Mierda- dijeron a la vez y corrieron detrás del rubio para alcanzarlo antes de que se enojara con ellos.

_"Me pregunto si alguna vez te darás cuenta. Realmente lo deseo. Reacciona por favor. Odio estar con la gente por lastima. Si fueras más humilde… llegarías incluso a ser una buena persona"_

**Casi nunca lo ves**

**Casi nunca lo ves**

**Casi nunca lo ves…**

**Nunca…**

**Casi nunca lo ves…**

**Nunca, nunca, nunca…**

_       "Por favor, Draco. Cambia"_

***********************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (2):

                                      Les gustó? No, no? Lo se, es horrible, estupido, mediocre, etc. Snif, snif ;_; En que estaría pensando cuando lo hice??? Bueno, al menos ¿Se imaginaban que era Crabbe el que pensaba? Dejen reviews aunque no les haya gustado, porfis!!!!!!!

                                               Starshine Crystal en otro de sus intentos por mostrar cara oculta de los Slytherins


End file.
